The best days of our lives
by hunniebunnie22
Summary: A collection of Peddie drabbles from different stages of their relationship! My first story on FanFiction so please be nice! Drabble #4 - America or Patricia?
1. Late night phone calls

Late night phone calls -

The school year was over, the summer holidays had begun and all the residents of Anubis house had made their way back to their own homes. This meant that Patricia was in England whilst Eddie was all the way in America. Although they had never been the most lovey dovey of couples, one thing Patrica and Eddie hated was being seperate from each other (although they would never admit it). Needless to say, although it was only a week into the holidays, Patricia and eddie were both really struggling being apart from eachother.

Eddie had been having a bad day, after having an argument with his Mom after getting home too late the night before, he had decided to skip movie night with his friends and have an early night. This being said, no matter how hard he tried, Eddie just couldnt sleep that night. There was only one thing he could think about. Patricia. He missed her so much and despite his hardest efforts, he just couldnt get her out of his mind. All he wanted to do was to talk to her. Hear her voice again. He could though. It was 22:00 PM which meant it would be 03:00 AM over in England. There was no way would be awake. It couldnt hurt to try though right?

Eddie picked up his phone and scrolled though his contacts until he got to patricia. He hesitated for a moment, Eddie knew just how mad Patricia got when she was disturbed from her sleep. This thought soo ecaped from his mind though at the thought of hearing her voice again though. The phone rang Four time before a grouchy sounding Patricia answered the phone. "Eddie, why the hell are you calling me at 3 AM in the bloody morning?" Eddie smircked at Patricia's reaction him ringing her, he really hadn't expected anything less from her. "Well it's nice to hear you to Yacker" Eddie replied sarcastically. He knew he was only digging himself a deeper hole, but he just couldnt help himself. "Well sorry I'm not exactly perky Polly at 3 in the bloddy morning, what did you want?" Patricia shouted. Eddie was starting to feel slightly guilty that he had woken Patricia up, he didnt mean to disturb her but he was really missing her and just wanted to speak to her, to hear her voice. "Sorry yacker, I didnt mean to wake you, I just really miss you and wanted speak to you. I hate not being able to see you." Now Patricia was feeling guilty. She didnt mean to shout at Eddie. It was just that being woken up in the early hours of the morning had taken her by suprise. "It's okay. I miss you too, like really miss you. I hate not being able to see you too." This took Eddie by suprise. Patricia was never one to be so open with her feelings, so the fact that she had opened up to him mad him over joyed. Being snapped out of his thoughts by one of Patricia's yawns, Eddie suddently realised hpw tired she must be. "Well... I guess i should let you sleep now" Eddie sighed, never wanting the conversation to end. Patricia suprisingly sharing the same thought. Although she was tired, speaking to Eddie had made her forget all about being woken up and she didnt want him to hang up the phone. "yeah I guess" Patricia relpied, a mix on disapointment and tiredness graced her tone. "Oh, one more thing before I go Patricia" Eddie said calmly. "Yeah" Patricia anxipusly replied. "I love you." Patricia was glad Eddie was on the phone so he couldn't see her mouth drop. He loved her, he really loved her. "I love you too Eddie" Patricia replied, bring a smile to Eddie lips, happy, thankfull and relived that she felt the same way. "well i shall talk to you tomorrow, night yacker" Eddie said through a yawn, tirdness finally getting the better of him. "Goodnight Eddie" Patricia replied before hanging up the phone, smiling to herself as she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Needless to say, she was no longer mad at Eddie for waking her up.


	2. Tears and promises

It was a saturday afternoon in the Anubis house. Most the residents were out. Jerome, Joy, Alfie, Willow, Fabian, Mara and KT were up town, Trudy was off visiting her mom, and Victor was out with Mr Sweet. That only left two people at home, Eddie and Patricia.

It was 14:00 pm in the afternoon and Eddie was getting slightly worried. He hadn't seen Patricia all day or even heard her move from upstairs. Although Patricia wasn't the most active of people, she never slept late, so her not coming down before 10 was extremely out of character. After Waiting downstairs for another 15 minutes, curiosity and worry won Eddie over and he decided to go up and see if Patricia was okay.

Approching Patricias door Eddie was taken by suprise to hear a quiet weaping noice coming from Patricia's room. Eddie now become extremely worried. Patricia rarely cried so he knew whatever was going on, it had to be serious. Eddie Stood there for a few minutes deciding the best move to make next. He new Patricia was upset and didnt want to upset her further by just barging into her room. Thinking about this, Eddie dicided to take the same route and knock on the door. "knock, knock". Nothing. "Patricia can I come in?" Eddie asked gently. "No, go away" Patricia shouted back. Eddie was slightly hurt by this, but let it go as he knew she was upset. "Patricia, please?" Eddie pleaded. He hated the thought of Patricia being alone whilst she was upset and just wanted to give her a hug and tell her everyhting would be alright. "fine" Patricia croaked, her voice cracking slightly. The emotion in her voice almost sending Eddie into tears himself. He hated it when she was like this, it was so out of character for her. Slowly, Eddie turned the doorknob and walked into her room. There sitting on her bed, face buried into a pillow was Patricia, sobbing her eyes out. Rushing over to her bed, Eddie engulfed Patrica into a hug, allowing her to cry on to his shoulder. Eddie could feel the tears start to form in his eyes, but quickly bit them back. No matter how upset seeing her this vulnerable made him, he had to be strong for her. He let her cry into his shoulder for a few more minutes before she sat up again and wiped her eyes. "sorry" she wispered. Eddie could feel his heart breaking at how weak she sounded. "No don't be sorry, do you want to talk about it". Eddie carefully asked, he didnt want to push Patricia and make her talk about it, but he knew that talking about your problems can sometimes help. To his suprise though, Patricia nodded and started telling Eddie what was wrong. "I got a phone call from my Mum earlier. She told me that she and my dad are getting a divorce." Patricia informed Eddie. "Oh Patricia im so sorry." Eddie replied generally. His parents divorced at a young age so he knew excatly how it felt. "it's okay" Patricia replied in a whispered tone. "Its just, I thought they were going to be together forever." she stammered. Eddie, being lost for words wrapped his arms around patricia in a tight hug. This time, Patricia didn't cry, she was just appriciating having Eddie there, enjoying his company. Untangling herself from Eddie, Patricia took a deep breath. "Thank you" Patricia whispered. "For what?" Eddie questioned her. "For being here for me, i really appriciate it. "that's okay, I will always be here for you. Eddie Replied truthfully. "Promise?" Patricia questioned. deep down she knew that he would always be there for her, but she just wanted to hear him say it, just to make sure. "I promise" Eddie answered. With that, Patricia knew everything was going to be okay, because even though her parents didnt have eachother, she knew she would always have Eddie.

**Well that is the end. I'm sorry if the spelling is bad, I don't have spellcheck on my computer and I am a terrible speller. I just wanted to say thank you for reading. I am new to FanFiction and this is my first story so if you wouldn't mind just leaving a review telling me if you like it or not I would really appriciate it. Well that's it. Till next time, bye bye.**


	3. Eddie's nightmare

Eddie's nightmare -

"patricia, Patricia" Patricia jumped out of her skin, quickly sitting up in her bed at the sound of her name being called in a whispered tone. Taking a few seconds to come to it, Patricia skwints into the darkness, trying to discover the mystery person waking her up in the middle of the night. "Patricia it's Fabian" Fabian whispered. He knew waking up Patricia in the middle of the night probably wasn't the best idea,but he wouldnt do it if it wasn't an emergancy, which indeed it was. "Fabian, what are you doing up here. It's the middle of the night" Patricia shouted in the quietest tone she could. She was annoyed that Fabian had woken her up, but she didn't want to do the same to Mara. "Patricia it's important, it's Eddie" Fabian explained. This got Patricia's attention. Worry came over her as she thought of all the bad things that could of happened. "Fabian what's wrong with Eddie" Patricia practically yelled. Mara stirred slightly in her sleep at the sound of Patricia's voice. "Shh, don't wake Mara. Eddie is fine, he is just having a bad nightmare and I dont know what to do. I tried waking him up but it's not working." Relief swept over Patricia, glad nothing too serious had happened to Eddie. "Okay, what do you expect me to do?" Patrcia asked truthfully. She generely didn't know how she was supposed to help at all. "Well I just thought you might be able to help him. Just calm him down and get him settled again. Come on Patricia" Fabian pleaded, worried for his friend. "Okay fine, I will give it a go." Patricia replied. She didn't want to admit it, but the thought of Eddie being in a vulnerable state concerned her and she probably would have gone down to make sure he was okay anyway. "Thank you" Fabian whispered before making his way out of Patricia's room with her following closely behind him.

Speed walking throught the hallway, Fabian makes his way to his bedroom barging through the door and into his room, Patricia following him in. She straight away goes over to Eddie, sitting down next to him on his bed. "How long has it been going on" Patricia asked whilst rubbling Eddie's arm. She observes Eddie as he tosses and turns in his sleep. Patricia starts to feel bad for him. She knows full well how it feels to keep having bad nightmares that you can't control. "Im not too sure, I woke up about 5 minutes before i came to get you and he was the same as he is now" Fabian replied, feeling slightly guilty that his friend might have been having this nightmare for a long time now. Patricia, not really knowing what to do, stopped rubbing Eddie's arm and starts to lighly shake him. "Eddie it's me Patricia, You're having a nightmare and you need to wake up." Patricia whispers. She feels Eddie stop struggling as much and loosen slightly at the sound of her voice, sending a smile onto her face. Patricia shakes him slightly again "Come on Eddie you need to wake up you're having a nightmare." Patricia repeats. Still tassing and turning, Patricia tries one more time. "Come on Eddie wake up." Patricia quietly yells shaking him one last time. Suddenly, Eddie sits up, gasping for breath with sweat dripping down his face. "yacker" Eddie yells before engulfing her in a tight hug which she returns. They sit there hugging for a few minutes before Eddie pulls away. "Erm I think I'm Going to kip on the sofa" Fabian announces, grabbing his blanket and running out the room before either Patricia or Eddie had time to argue. "Are you okay" Patricia asks calmly, understanding Eddie is a bit startled by the whole thing. "Yeah im fine just another nightmare." Patricia feels bad at how casually he say it, knowing this has been going on for a while. "Do you want to talk about it." Patricia asks. Normally they won't discuss each others nightmares. They would just be there to comfort one another. "It was about you" Eddie replied. Patricia was suprised. Why would Eddie be having a nightmare about her. "What about me" Patricia askes Curiously. "I dreamnt that Robert had kidnapped you again and I couldn't stop it. I just had to sit there and watch it." Eddie stammered. Patricia felt her heart sink as he said this. She knew how much it had affected him when he found out about the whole sinner thing. "you know that wasn't your fault right. You couldn't have done anything" Patricia explained. "I should have tried harder though. I should have protected you. I should have been there for you." Eddie quietly announced, putting his head down. "No Eddie you can't think like that, you did everyhting you could." Eddie looked back up into Patricia's eyes. "I guess" he whispered. "No I know Eddie. There was nothing more you could have done." Patricia explains. They both just sit there staring into eachother eyes. They both then leaned in, there lips meeting, kissing softly. "Thank you for helping me" Eddie grinned, smiling at Patricia as he stares into her eyes again. "Thats okay" Patricia replies truthfully. "Well I better be going you need some sleep" Patricia announced as she stood up, just to be pulled back down by Eddie. "No, please stay with me tonight." Eddie pleaded, still clearly affected by the nightmare. Patricia recognising this thought for a minute before deciding to stay with him. "Okay fine, move over." She commanded. Eddie doing as she said, moved over slightly so she could slip in next to him. As she laid down, Eddie wrapped his arm around her waiste with one hand and stroked her face and hair with the others. "I dont know what I would do withought you" Eddie whispered. " I don't know what you would do withought me either" Patricia joked, earning a laugh from Eddie. "I love you" Patricia whispers tiredly into his ear. "I love you too" Eddie whispers back. Kissing her hair before drifting off into a calm, nightmare free sleep.

**And the end. Thanks for reading. I am thinking of doing patricia having a nightmare next. I will have to see. Till next time, cheerio.**


	4. America or Patricia?

It was a Sunday afternoon in the Anubis house. Sunday was a lazy day for the Anubis residents. They would spend all day lying around, sleeping, chatting and watching TV. This was their day off from all things school, a day just for them to relax and forget about the stress of homework and exams. A day to not have to worry. Well, most of time.

Patricia and Eddie had been spending the day in Eddie's room. They hadn't been doing much, just watching a couple of movies and chatting about random stuff, That was until one subject in particular came up. Their future.

This was a touchy subject for Eddie and Patricia and everyone knew it. Jerome once ended up with a jug of Lemonade on his head just for quesioning Patrica on whether she was scared Eddie would choose Ameica over her. Needdless to say, no one ever brought it up again.

This didn't mean that the thought didnt run through both Eddie and Patricia's head from time to time, mostly Patricia's. They both knew they wanted to be with eachother, but it was hard concidering the circumstances. They lived in different continents at the end of the day and mainly Patricia was worried that phone calls and skyping wouldn't be enought if Eddie did end up moving back to America.

It was Eddie that first brought up the subject. He was careful in how he brought it up because he didn't want to upset her, or make her get the wrong idea, but he needed to know her opinions on the situation. He needed to know if she felt the same way that he did.

"Are you scared about the future Patricia?" Eddie asked quietly. The question took Patrica by shock. She knew he was serious by the way he called her Patricia but was confused as to why he was bringing it up. They had 10 seconds ago been talking about their favourite pizza toppings and now suddenly he was brinnging up the future. Yes she had thought about it but didn't think this conversation was going to happen any time soon.

"What do you mean am I scared" Patricia questioned. She didn't have a clue how to answer the question, it was so out of the blue. She really wasn't expecting it.

"I mean are you scared about whats going to happen, you know... with us?" Eddie expalained. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer. He was scared about what she was going to say. What if she didn't want to stay with him? What if she thought they would be better off splitting up? That was definetly not what Eddie wanted to hear.

"Well i haven't really thought about it" Patricia replied. She was lying and Eddie knew it. She had thought about it, she just didn't want to accept the reality of the situation. She didn't want to accept the fact that they might break up, that she might never see Eddie again if he were to move to America. That thought broke her heart.

"Don't lie to me Patricia, I know you and I know that you would have thought about it" Eddie stated. He didnt want to upsest Patrica by bring up a senstive subject but he had to know her views on the situation. It was killing him inside to think she might not want what he wants.

"Well yeah, I am quite scared. Actually I am really really scared" Patricia croaked, trying not to cry as she spoke. Now Eddie was the suprised one. Patricia wasn't one to open up about her feelings much so when she did Eddie knew she was being serious.

"Tell me why you're scared Patricia" Eddie calmly asked, inching closer to Paticia and placing his hand on hers, stoking it slowly with his thumb.

Particia blinked back to the tears, scared that if she said one more word she was going to break out in tears. "Well, I'm scared that... I'm scared that im going to lose you." This is what set patricia off and withing seconds she was crying on Eddie shouder as he wraps his arms around her. Sqeezing her tight and allowing her to just cry for a minute.

Once she had calmed down Eddie spoke up again. "Why do you think you are going to lose me?" he questioned, slightly tilting her head up with his hand so she was looking him in the eye. He could see the worry and saddness in her eyes, almost sending him into tears himself.

"Becuase you live In America, and i live here. Why would you even think twice about me when you have all of that" Patricia replied honestly. She couldn't understand why Eddie would ever choose her over America. She didn't think there was anything special about her, but America was amazing, why wouldn't he want to go back.

"Hey, don't think like that, I would pick you over America everytime" Eddie Exclaimed. He didn't realise how insecure she was and how little she thought about herself. He wanted to make sure she knew exactly how he felt about her.

"you would?" Patricia questioned. She never thougt for a second that if it came down to Her and America that Eddie would pick her. As much as she hoped he would, something insdie her just kept saying he wouln't.

"Of course I would, Patricia I love you so much, I want you to be with me forever. America's good but you, you're perfect" Eddie replies. He couldn't belive she would ever think like that. She's everything to him and he wouldn't let her go that easy.

Patrica didn't say a word, she just flung her arms around Eddie and held him tight. That was all she needed to hear. She knew how he felt now. That still didn't stop her worrying about him though. She didn't want to be the thing that held him back from a possible future in America.

"'I'm, not holding you back though am I, and be honest with me Eddie" Patrica asked after releasing from the hug. Eddie could't really beliove it. All along he was scared that she didn't want to be with him and now he was finding out that she was even more scared he didn't want to be with her.

"Looking her in the eye, Eddie speaks up once more. "Listen to me Patrica, the only thing that would be holding me back would be not being with you. I only want to be with you" Patricia once again felt tears in her eyes, but this time she didn't care. They were tears of happiness. She was happy. Eddie felt the same way, Eddie wanted to be with her.

She could't help but smile as she spoke up "I feel the same way" she whispers as she once again hugs Eddie, making Eddie smile as well. He had got the answer to his qestion. They both wanted the same thing, They both wanted eachother.

**Haven't updated in forever, oops. And I only read through this this once so it might be a bit messy. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
